A Dazzling Game
by EclipseFanatic
Summary: What would happen if Bella turned the tables on Edward and decide to give him a dose of his own medicine? A Dazzling Story. BxE
1. The Dazzled

**Hope you enjoy this. This is my second story on Fanfiction!**

As I started to wake up, I heard his perfect angel's voice in my ear.

"Good morning, love," he whispered in my ear

I smiled; I loved it when he called me love. As my eyelids fluttered open, I saw his gorgeous face, just inches from mine. His coal black eyes bore into mine, and I was dazzled. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. There was a smug smile on his face. He knew perfectly well what was wrong. He had me hooked, I couldn't look away.

"You know perfectly well," I told him, not amused.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't resist." He was wearing my favorite crooked smile. My breath caught in my throat. He took advantage of my speechlessness.

His mouth was on mine in an instant. His lips were unrelenting and urgent. Not in the way that scared me. No, this urgent was good. He pulled me closer to him so that I could feel every curve of his body on mine. I put my hands in his hair and he did the same to me. Then, all too soon, I needed to come up for air. He noticed that I was running out of breath and pulled back just an inch to stare into my face. We were both breathing heavy.

"What's the occasion," I asked, still breathless.

"I need a special occasion to kiss the most beautiful woman in the world?" He questioned, the crooked smile returning to his face.

"No Mr. Cullen, you may kiss me whenever you want," I told him.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." As he said this, he trailed kisses down the side of my neck.

"How would you feel about staying over this weekend?" He asked.

"I would love to," I told him.

"Good, because your stuff is already at the house. I took it there last night when I went home to change."

"That was quite bold of you Mr. Cullen, I might not have said yes," I told him, trying to use my best British accent.

"Even if you had Miss Swan, I would have persuaded you otherwise," he told me, mimicking my accent, only his sounded real. Again, his coal black eyes mesmerized me and I was unable to look away. If I had said no, which of course I would never do, he would most certainly be able to change my mind.

"Not fair," I pouted. I hated that he had such an advantage over me.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he apologized. He looked smug though, knowing that he had this control over me.

I groaned and pushed away from him. Just as I sat up, he caught me around the waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked. He had sat up next to me and was whispering in my ear.

I twisted my body so that I could look at him. "I'm not the one who's leaving, you are," I informed him.

"What?" He asked, looking bewildered.

"Well, if you are not going to play fair, then you have to leave," I teased.

"Besides, your eyes are black. If I am going to stay over all weekend, then I want you to be well fed.

"As you wish," he told me, letting go of my waist. He got up to leave through the window when I stopped him.

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him.

"I don't think so," he said. He pretended like he was thinking really hard about what he could be forgetting. "I have my jacket, my wallet…"

"Don't play dumb with me," I reprimanded him.

"Ah, I did forget something," he said. He walked back over to me. He took my face between his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I tried my hardest to keep my hands at my sides, but they had a mind of there own. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for a moment longer, and then he pulled away and breathed in my ear, "Until later." He kissed me on the forehead and left out my window.

I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. After I had changed, I went downstairs to get breakfast. I was surprised to see that Charlie was home. I remembered back to a few minutes ago. If Charlie had known what was going on… I shivered; I couldn't bear to think of what he would have done to Edward, not that it would hurt him.

"Oh, hey dad, I though you were going fishing today," I said.

"No, I'm going up to Billy's later to see the game," he told me. "I hear you have big plans.

"Do I?" I asked. I wanted to know what my story was for going to the Cullen's this weekend.

"Alice called ten minutes ago. The boys are going camping, so she wanted to know if you could come over."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," I lied. "I guess I had better get going," I told him.

"Okay Bells, have fun. I'll see you Monday."

I went upstairs to grab a bag. I put a couple of essentials in it that Edward had forgotten. Then, I went back downstairs and said goodbye to Charlie.

I got in my truck and I drove out to Edward's house. Finally, I found the turn, and drove down the long winding path. As soon as I cut the engine, Emmett ran out of the house and opened my door.

"Hey Bella, what took you so long?" He boomed.

"Sorry if I drive a little slow for your taste," I told him. I hated when he made fun of my truck. I loved it, even if it was big and hulking. He started laughing. I tried to elbow him out of my way.

"Not so fast," he told me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. The movement knocked the breath out of me.

"Emmett, put me down!" I yelled at him. I was pounding his back, not that I was hurting him. He put me down in the living room. I hadn't even realized that we had gone anywhere.

"Thanks," I told him. I hated when he did that.

"No problem," he told me, ruffling my hair.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He started to roar with laughter. "Ha, that's very funny."

"Emmett, you're getting off track," Alice reprimanded.

"What did I miss?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well," Alice started. She seemed very excited. She could barely stand still. "You know how Edward has total control over you when he "dazzles" you?"

"Don't remind me," I grumbled.

"We have a way you can get him back," she told me.

"I'm listening," I said, intrigued**………………….**

**What did you think? Please take a second to tell me your thoughts. More chapters to come!! **


	2. Preparations

**So, since you have all been so nice with your reviews, here is chapter numero dos. Enjoy!!! Let's call it an early Christmas Present.**

"Are you sure about this Alice?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Bella, would you stop worrying?" She had reassured me about a hundred times that everything would go off without a hitch. I still didn't believe her. I was extremely nervous, and I knew that that nervousness would give me away.

"We went over this already; you know what you have to do. I promise you that this will work," she grinned mischievously. Of course Alice would know; she always did.

"Fine," I told her. There was no use fighting with her. She would end up winning no matter what. Then, Emmett walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"I just talked to Jasper, everything is set. They will be back around six tonight." I glanced at the clock nervously; it read 12:54 pm. I only had five more hours until we put the plan into action.

"Okay," Alice said. "We have to smooth out a few wrinkles before they get here."

"Like what?" I asked nervous again.

"Like what you are going to wear," she told me. She gave me don't-you-dare-object-because-this-is-for-your-benefit look, so I didn't protest. "Emmett, you can go off and do what you want now, I don't need you at the moment."

"Sweet," he said. Then, he walked off in the general direction of the living room.

"Okay, let's go," Alice said to me. We were in the dining room. She started to leave to go upstairs but my feet wouldn't move. She rolled her eyes then grabbed me by the arm and half dragged me up the stairs. When we got to her room, I saw that she had bags full of clothes covering her bed. My mouth was opened in an O shape.

"Those are yours," she informed me. "Their not for tonight, but I thought that your wardrobe could use a little updating." She had always thought that my wardrobe was, well lacking.

"These are for tonight." She pulled out a bag from her closet and dumped it on her chair. I gasped. "Well, for _later_ tonight," she was grinning hugely. She looked proud of her work.

"Alice," I said sternly. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that Edward will thoroughly enjoy this," she told me. "Besides, you agreed to this remember?"

"I know, but Alice!"

"I thought that I told you that you were not aloud to object. So, just let me have the reigns. Okay?"

"Fine," I gave in. "Then, what am I wearing _now_." I was very interested to see what she was going to parade me around the house in, in front of her entire family. She went into her closet and pulled out yet another bag. She came over and pulled the contents out and held it out for me to inspect.

"Alice, it's beautiful," I told her, touching the shirt that she held up. It was simple yet very beautiful. I knew that it was going to be skin tight knowing what purpose it was going to serve. Then she held something else out for me to look at. It was a pair of skinny jeans; something, that for the life of me, I had never dared put on. They too were skin tight. This was going to be interesting.

"So, you like it?" She asked. She probably already knew the answer, but I would humor her anyway.

"Yes Alice, it is very nice," I told her. I knew that no matter what I said, she would force me to wear the outfit.

"And for underneath it," she started. She held up an extremely lacy, frilly bra and underwear set. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that they covered very little. I bit my bottom lip. How would I be able to do this? I was going to blush the whole night just because of the underwear I was going to wear.

"I don't know Alice," I said to her. I would have never agreed to do this if it meant torturing me too.

"Bella, you promised me. Besides this is for _your_ revenge, is it not. I am merely equipping you with the tools to properly get back at Edward," she said. She was very convincing.

"I guess you are right." I had to get back at Edward somehow. And the only way I could think of doing that was beating him at his own game.

"Okay, let's go talk to Emmett," she said. She led me out of the room and downstairs to the living room. Emmett was sprawled on the couch channel surfing. There was never anything good on in the middle of the day.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" He asked. "Did Bella put up a fit when you showed her what you got her?"

"You saw that?" I asked.

"No, but knowing you, whatever Alice gave you, you would object to," he chuckled.

"She put up a little bit of a fight, but I convinced her that I knew what I was doing," she informed Emmett. "Anyway, do you have everything ready?" she asked.

"Yep, we will be here for the first part of the evening, but we all have plans for later tonight. Excluding you and Edward of course, Bella; you have entirely different plans." I blushed deeply. I could not believe what I had gotten myself into.

"So what are your plans?" I asked. I was curious to know what there alibi was going to be for not being here tonight. They couldn't say that they were going hunting. Most of them were out now, and Alice and Emmett's eyes were an unclouded shade of gold.

"We are going to go to the movies. I have been promising Rosalie forever that I would take her out. And you know that what my Rosalie wants, my Rosalie gets," he smiled. He really did love giving Rosalie everything that he ever dreamed of. I bet that Rosalie loved getting everything she ever wanted.

"Carlisle and Esme are going to go dancing," Alice added. "And Jasper and I are going to go to Seattle. I haven't gone on a proper shopping trip for myself in ages," she finished.

"Didn't you just go for me? I know that you had to have picked up a thing or two for yourself while you were out," I said. I would never believe it if Alice didn't just buy something that she liked.

"Yes, but I haven't gone shopping for the season yet. It is getting slightly warmer out. Do you expect me to wear my clothes from spring?" She looked at me with a shocked face. It was the face that said you are a girl and even if you don't shop all that much you should know that you can't be caught dead in last seasons outfits.

"Of course not Alice, I would never want that to happen," I said, pretending that she had just said the most dreadful thing ever.

"Exactly, I mean I just slaved over buying you a new wardrobe, I deserve something in return."

"My point exactly," I teased.

"Okay, enough," she said, irritated that I wasn't taking this matter seriously. "Let's go get you ready."

"Now," I gulped.

"Yes, it is already 3:30. We only have two and a half hours to make you presentable."

"Fine," I said. "Let the torture begin." She half dragged me out of the living room and up the stairs again.

"Have fun, you two!" Emmett yelled to us.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I yelled back. His laughter boomed in the living room. Alice was still dragging me into her room. She handed me my clothing and pushed me towards her bathroom.

"Go get cleaned up and put these on," she instructed me. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I started to get nervous. What if this didn't work? Well, now was no time to panic. Then, I reminded myself why I was doing this; to beat Edward at his own game. Who knows, this could be fun. I was much cheerier as I washed up. I was going to beat Edward. Even he had a few weaknesses.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in the clothing Alice had handed me. Then, I stood in front of the mirror to inspect myself. I almost gasped.

Alice had picked out a tank top that was Edward's favorite color blue on me. It was embroidered on one side in silver. It hugged every single one of my curves, and even some that I didn't know I had. The jeans looked awesome on me. They too hugged my curves in all of the right places. I actually looked, well pretty. I walked out of the bathroom so that Alice could look over me too.

She stared at me for a second, and then got an approving look on her face. "This may work better than I thought," she said.

**So, what did you think? I would really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. I have chapter 3 all typed and ready to be posted!! COMING SOON!**


	3. Let the Dazzling Begin

**Here it is, Chapter 3!! You all have been so nice with your reviews, and i was feeling generous today, so i decided to update!! Enjoy! **

**BPOV**

Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me downstairs. She brought me into the living room and stood me in front of Emmett for him to assess me.

"Dang, Bella. Nice job, Alice," he said. I blushed, color flooding my face instantly. Beside me, Alice was beaming, proud of her handiwork. "Edward is going to have his hands full!" My cheeks turned a shade redder at his last comment. Then, to my embarrassment, my stomach growled signaling that I had missed breakfast and lunch. I clutched my stomach in a failed attempt to quiet it.

"Oops, I forgot that you had to eat more than us," Alice apologized.

"That's okay. Do you have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward bought some food for you, it's in the fridge," she told me.

"Thanks," I said.

I trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was packed full of food. Did he expect me to eat _all_ of this? Humans didn't need to eat _that _much food. I looked through the fridge and pulled out something that looked appetizing. I opened the container. It was spaghetti and sauce. Had Edward _cooked_ all of this for me? I shook my head; he never ceased to amaze me.

I walked over to the microwave to heat up my food, and all of a sudden I slipped and was lying on my back covered in spaghetti and sauce. Alice and Emmett came running into the room. Emmett started cracking up at the sight of me, while Alice looked upset.

"Bella, those are new clothes! We don't have time to clean them!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks for your worry Alice. I'm okay if you wanted to know," I said irritated. I sat up and pushed myself off the floor.

I shook my hands off, which only made Emmett laugh harder. I had had enough of him. I bent down and picked up a handful of spaghetti and went over to him and rubbed it into his hair. It wasn't hard, because he was bending over clutching his stomach.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked.

"For laughing at me," I told him. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now, I have to go take another shower," he told me.

"You aren't the only one!" I told him. I held my arms out as proof. He stalked off in the other direction muttering something about his revenge.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked. She looked very upset. She paced across the kitchen. Then, she had a vision. She stood completely still for a minute, then looked up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"That's perfect!! This could work to our advantage," she exclaimed.

"What Alice? What am I missing?" I asked frustrated. I was still covered in sauce and Alice was having a brilliant idea that she wouldn't share with me.

"OK, here's what we do……"

**EPOV**

I looked at the clock on my dashboard. It was 5:54. We were going to be home in 6 minutes. I was getting really nervous and anxious. I had not seen Bella in over 9 hours.

_Edward, chill. You are sending me some really powerful emotions, and it is getting really hard to bear._

"Sorry Jasper. I can't help it," I confessed.

_We all know that you miss Bella. I miss Alice a lot. It is hard on all of us when we are away from our mates. You won't regret leaving today, trust me._

Jasper had a mischievous grin on his face. There was something he wasn't telling me. I tried to pick through his mind to figure it out, but he was keeping it well hidden. I finally gave up. It was probably nothing anyway.

The rest of the ride home, Jasper kept telling me to relax and kept sending waves of calm to me. Finally, we arrived home. I parked the car in the garage and ran to the house. I opened the front door and went into the living room. Alice and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Edward, what's up?" Alice asked me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked them.

"She's in your bathroom taking a shower," Alice responded. Emmett started to laugh and Alice elbowed her in the ribs to silence him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Edward," Alice told me.

"Oh, and Edward," Emmett said. "Tell your girlfriend to watch her back."

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She knows, ask her," he told me. I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore of an answer out of either of them, so I went upstairs to find Bella.

When I got to my room, Bella was still in the shower, so I went over to my stereo and turned on some music. Then, I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes to wait for her to get done with her shower.

**BPOV**

It had taken Alice a short time to plead me into following her plan. Needless to say, I was nervous and very embarrassed at the moment. I was almost done with my shower when I heard music starting to play. Edward must be home then. It was time to my plan, well Alice's plan, into action. I turned off the shower and got out to towel myself off. Now I was really nervous. I didn't know if I could make this work. I knew that I had to do it though. Finally, I mustered up enough courage.

I wrapped the towel around me and I went over to the door. I took a deep breath and I turned the knob…..

**EPOV**

I heard the water turn off for the shower. Then, I heard the door knob turning, so I sat up. The door opened and Bella walked out… in a towel. That was it, just a towel. I looked at her for a second, shocked.

"Oh your home!" she said, excited. She came over to me, leaned down and kissed me. I was about to pull her closer when she pulled back away from me. What? I was usually the safe one.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes out here," she said. Then, she grabbed up her clothes from the end of the bed and went back into the bathroom to change. I stared at the door in shock. What had just happened? Did I really just see that, or was my mind playing tricks on me? This could not be the same Bella that I had left here this morning.

Then, the door opened and Bella stepped out again. This time, she was wearing tight fighting jeans that showed off every single one of her curves. She had on a blood red blouse that fit her perfectly. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

She came over and sat down next to me. She put her face only inches from mine and breathed into my face. I started to feel a little dazed. She leaned in a little closer and almost touched her lips to mine, and then she pulled back.

"So, how was your trip," she asked.

"Good, because I quenched my appetite as you requested, but bad because I wasn't with you," I admitted.

"I'm sorry that I made you nervous. I'm glad you are back," she told me. I wanted so bad to pull her closer to me and kiss her with as much passion as I could. She looked so beautiful that I could barely restrain myself.

She saw me staring at her and surprisingly, instead of blushing, she put on a devastatingly gorgeous smile and looked up at me from underneath her lashes. I felt my eyes start to glaze. What was going on with me?

She leaned in close to me again and touched her lips gently to mine and whispered, "I'm sorry that my poor Eddie missed me so much." Usually, I hated the use of my least favorite nickname, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything about it. Just as I was about to kiss her, she pulled away from my mouth and started to kiss up my neck. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I pulled her over to me and laid her down next to me on the bed. I pulled her as close as possible as I could to me. I tangled my hands in her hair and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. She kissed me back for a second before she let out a chuckle. I pulled back to look at her face. She had a big mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Bella, could you come down here?" Alice called to her.

"Sure Alice, I'll be down in a second," Bella called back. "I have to go," Bella told me. "I will be right back. Don't move."

"I won't," I told her. Then she got up and nearly skipped out of the room. What was going on today?

**BPOV**

I walked out of the room with a smug smile on my face. I had gotten to him. I had dazzled him. I could tell. This was going to be a fun evening. It hadn't been easy not blushing. It helped that Jasper was controlling my emotions. A couple of weeks ago, we had found out that he had the ability to control my embarrassment.

I walked into the living room. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were all sitting on the couch. As I walked into the room, they looked at me with expectant faces. I gave them a huge grin and nodded my head. They each exchanged high fives for their efforts. Yes, this was going to be fun.

**I hoped that you enjoyed that. And before you ask, yes there is more to come. I am not sure how much maybe a chapter or two. It depends on where the story takes me. Anyway, please let me know what you thought!! It is greatly appreciated!!**


End file.
